


There Is Something

by LadyofStories



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eddie can sing, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Richie Can Too, Richie Was In A Rock Band, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, musician au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofStories/pseuds/LadyofStories
Summary: Richie Tozier was once in a rock band. He finds his old guitars while cleaning up his apartment and decides to cover a couple of songs. With Eddie in mind, he writes songs. He creates a whole album he dedicates to a childhood love. It was the one way he knew of coming out, and the one way he knew of confessing. It was easier to get the words out that way, so he went for it. Eddie listens to the songs and the covers, and he goes above and beyond to seek out Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	There Is Something

_There’s something which I don’t tell everyone. I used to be in a rock band._

Richie got around to finally cleaning up a bit in his apartment. He reached his closet in his cleaning and found an electric and acoustic guitar as well as some boxes containing items from Derry. Memories. He reached out and ran a thumb along the acoustic guitar, a fond look coming to his face.

_I had a passion for music and theater, but not everyone knew that. I was just the Trashmouth._

He grabbed the acoustic guitar and took it out of the closet, careful not to hit it off of anything or snap a string. It was a familiar weight and texture in his hands, one which brought forth nostalgia. Richie thought back to a certain man from Derry, who had gone back home to a wife who he doesn’t love. He strummed the guitar strings absently and glanced at the tapes in his closet before getting an idea.

_Then again, not everyone knew about me being gay either._

Richie settled down on his bed once he managed to get the camera set up, starting the recording. His guitar was tuned and he was ready to go. He brought his fingers to rest in position, his hand slowly sliding up the neck. Pressure was applied to the strings, and he took a deep breath and exhaled. Richie strummed away, changing key when needed. “Eddie, My Love” was the song of choice that he sang, pouring the emotion into the song as needed.

_I loved him, and he never knew._

He stopped the recording when he was done singing his heart out. Without a second thought, Richie posted the video online, to his verified Twitter. The video was captioned, “You know who you are,'' despite how confusing it was. Comments exploded with people asking who Richie was referring to. Comments which he didn’t look at nor reply to. He didn’t feel obligated to. The person he needed to see the video never reached out to him and never tried to call him. He didn’t stop there.

_After 27 years, I wanted him to know, so I let him know through the only way I knew I could._

Richie covered another song on his Twitter a week after the last one. He settled on a song he felt especially emotionally attached to, given his own situation. Richie brought out his guitar again to play “Dancing On My Own”, in the same setting of his bedroom. This time he captioned the video, “Being gay is hard when the feelings aren’t returned.” It said everything it needed to. It exploded, and reached far across the internet.

_If I couldn’t reach him, I hoped that at least my voice would. I hoped that the music would get to him and he would understand. I started writing._

Richie pulled some strings and he got to writing some songs again. He dropped an album which he called R + E. It was a call back to his early years, to the kissing bridge. Richie marked the album as the grand finale for his previously dead musical career. He told everyone who asked him about the album or tried to discuss it, “If this doesn’t work, I have no fucking idea what I will do.” The album was made up of many songs about his crush on a boy and growing up in Derry gay.

**R + E**

**Little Town Called Derry  
Inhaler  
Like A Comic Book  
Queer in The Quarry  
Loser in Love  
Class Clown  
Jokes  
Improv With Feelings  
R+E  
Unspoken  
Parting Ways  
27 Years  
How Could I Ever Forget  
Welcome Home  
Arcade  
Thirteen  
Idiot For You  
Caught In The Deadlights  
Smitten Comedian  
Farewell To Maine  
Love, Your Best Friend**

_I shot my shot, and I was aiming for the stars. I was falling, and I hoped I wouldn’t meet the ground._

Richie was on tour for his new album, which was becoming quite popular. Many loved the emotion, the thought, the dedication, and the energy put into the work. His new album was probably the most successful thing produced from his music talent. Richie was proud of himself, and he hoped that the album would reach Eddie, the one who he was dedicating the album to. As long as he heard it, that was all that mattered. He couldn’t say the words out loud, but as long as Eddie received the message he was trying to send somehow, that was what counted. And so it did.

In New York, Eddie heard the album while he was going through the finalization of his divorce with Myra. It was confusing to see Richie’s name on a music piece, but he was familiar with seeing it. He did listen to his covers of Eddie, My Love and Dancing On My Own. Eddie didn’t think too much of the covers and smothered what hope he felt by concluding that Richie must have just chosen those songs to fuck with him. He must have been singing about someone else.

Upon listening to the album, Eddie came to realize that his hopes weren’t wrong. It was all about him, always about him. The fact that it was all about him made Eddie cry, mostly from happiness. His dumb heart was racing out of his chest and his stomach was doing flips. Eddie wiped at his eyes to clear the tears, and came up with the genius idea to go to Richie. It may not have been some romantic film where he would run to the airport and get a free pass through, but that wouldn’t stop him.

Eddie dropped everything and packed bags with haste, and headed to the airport. He was damn near ready to turn on his four-way blinkers to get there, but he didn’t. Once at the airport, he rushed right in to get a ticket for a flight as soon as he could, possible. It would take a while to get from New York to LA, but he would get there. Richie may have had a date for New York to tour, but Eddie wasn’t going to wait up for him to get there. He needed him. Eddie had to get to Richie and tell him everything he was dying to say since he was thirteen.

The flight from New York to LA was a long one of anticipation. When the plane finally touched down in LA, Eddie’s nerves and impatience died. He was just a cab ride away now, and that was all of which mattered. Eddie hurried to get out of his seat and get his bags, flying off of the plane behind other passengers and quickly calling up a cab, his fingers frantically darting across the screen of his phone over the keypad to dial the number for the service. He got through bag check at the LA airport and all, then headed out to catch his cab once it arrived. Eddie was out of breath when he had settled in the back. “Nearest hotel, please,” he gruffly told the cabbie, and relaxed into his seat once the cab started moving, catching his breath for the moment

The cab arrived at the hotel and Eddie stepped out after paying for his ride and took his bags with him inside. He checked into a hotel room and requested his bags be brought up, tossing in a little extra while he looked at his phone, checking the tour date. Eddie was grateful he could get the ticket online and that there was still an available ticket to be purchased. He was just in time-ish, and just had to get to the venue.

Eddie checked his google maps and decided to say fuck it. He wasn’t paying for another cab. Putting his phone back into his pocket, Eddie ran out of the hotel, much to the confusion of hotel staff and the customers. He ran through the streets of LA, his feet loud in his ears along with his heart. The years of his track capabilities caught up with Eddie, and helped him soar down the sidewalks and weave through the people present. He could see every goddamn romantic movie scenario possible in his thoughts and resisted laughing to himself about how fucking cheesy this was. What a damn cliche.

Eddie arrived at the venue and, with his ticket, got access to run through. It sadly wasn’t entirely like the movies where he could just skip these things. Nope. He didn’t care however when he pushed his way toward the front. Richie’s performance already had begun when he got there. Eddie was almost to the front when a thought came to his mind. He would have to be quick as hell for it, and not get attacked by security. 

Eddie slowly breathed in and glanced to a door that would take him backstage, and at the security guard there. He weaved through the audience toward the door. Eddie was thankful he wasn’t standing directly in front of the door to block it and just made the run for it. He flung the door open and ran through the hall towards the back, the security guard hot on his trail. If he could beat Pennywise, he could beat this damn fool who likely smoked a pack of cigarettes a day. Eddie’s feet carried him further and faster, bringing him to the backstage where he grabbed a microphone and turned it on. He ran out onto the stage to avoid the guard, nearly losing his footing and faceplanting onto the stage.

Eddie brought the microphone up to his face, standing behind where the band was set up, and breathed deeply before joining in the singing with Richie. He slowly stepped across the stage towards him and watched as Richie stopped singing and set his widened brown eyes on him. The song was R+E. Once Richie was pulled out of his shock, he resumed singing, their voices mixing and melding together in a smooth contrast. Richie was just feet away, no longer hundreds of miles. He was right there, and Eddie just wanted to melt into him. His hands itched to touch, but he knew they had to get through the song first. 

When the song did finally close, Eddie stepped closer. “Richie,” he breathed down the mic. The whole room was dead quiet and the security guard was standing at the back, unsure if he should intervene or not. “Eds,” Richie replied, reaching a free hand up to hesitantly cup his cheek, the same cheek he had been stabbed in months ago. He brushed his thumb against the skin, feeling that the man before him was indeed real. “Rich, I loved you ever since we were thirteen, living in Derry. I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings then. You know that place was a shithole and wouldn’t have accepted us. We lived in fear of what might happen. We were a couple of gay kids in Maine back in the 80s and 90s. You were an idiot, but I wanted so badly for you to be my idiot. I repressed my true self while you kept yours in a closet and made ‘your mom’ jokes and shit. I married a woman, but I’ve been separating myself from that woman since the day we last saw one another. I don’t want to keep pushing down who I am and trying to hide it. I don’t want to keep denying it. I’m facing the truth and accepting it. Despite what my mother would have told me. I love you, Richie Tozier, and nothing can ever stop that.”

For a moment, Richie was speechless, but then his voice came back. He came up with a reply for Eddie’s confession, but Eddie stopped him before he could open his mouth, pressing a finger to his lips. “Beep beep, Rich. You don’t have to say shit. You’ve said enough, so just kiss me.” Richie wasted no time with a response like that, dipping in to press their lips together, moving his hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, gripping his hair near the nape. The audience went wild.

_Music has true power. It is a language we all know, no matter where we are from. It can destroy just as much as it can create. Music has brought me you, and music is what will continue to hold us together. It started with dumb mixtapes with my shitty handwriting, and has resulted with me singing to you each and every day about how much I love you. Soon it will be me playing my guitar while our dog and kids run around, while you sit by my side and just enjoy life, and the joys which music have brought._

_Music is all around us, and lives inside of us. You are the words to my songs, the harmony in my symphony, and notes to my chords. You complete me, and I like to think I complete you too._

_There is something which I tell everyone:_

_Eddie, my love, I love you so._


End file.
